<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow's Loneliness by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436817">Shadow's Loneliness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Furry, Hand Jobs, M/M, Peeping, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Sonic Knuckles and Tails, Shadow can’t help but feel lonely. Lucky for him Sonic cares, and helps ease his loneliness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadow's Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-x-</p><p>‘They look so happy…’ the dark antro hedgehog thought as he watched the group from afar. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, the three were laughing and having fun. Even when it looked like Sonic and Knuckles were fighting it still looked like they were happy. ‘Would he look at me like that?’</p><p>He continued to watch from afar, even when things got late. His eyes widened as he watched Sonic kiss Knuckles good bye, and the red anthro ran off. It was no simple kiss on the cheek either, the blue hedgehog pulled him in for a fierce kiss, nothing to deep but still as passionate.</p><p>He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous. However his jealousy was overridden by desire his his cock slipped from his sheath. He pulled back as Sonic and Tails settled down for the night. He took his 9 inch long dark cock in his hand, his thumb rubbing the red tip.</p><p>As he played with his manhood he traced his lips with his other hand. ‘Would he kiss me like that?’ he thought, and he moaned. Removing his glove he started licking his fingers as he pumped himself. ‘Would he touch me like this, no he would do it faster!’</p><p>Shadow pumped his cock faster, licking his fingers thoroughly. Once they were wet enough he brought them down to tease his hole. ‘Sonic!’ he thought slipping a digit into his tight rear. He grit his teeth from the pain, but slowly rocking his finger in and out turned the pain into pleasure.</p><p>His manhood began oozing pre, and he spread it over his length. He tried not to be to loud or risk exposing his location.</p><p>One finger became two and he fucked his hole with the slick digits. He went fast pumping and thrusting imagining it was Sonic doing this to him. His mind raced with ideas, some not lustful but still wanting. He wanted Sonic to smile at him, embrace him, to not see him as just an enemy.</p><p>“Sonic!” he moaned softly. He found something inside him that had him seeing stars, it came as such a shock he came, he shot his seed onto his chest and stomach.</p><p>He jumped down from the tree he had been spying in. “I better go get cleaned up.” As he walked away a hand came between his legs and grabbed him by the balls. The mystery hand squeezed and Shadow dropped onto his hands and knees. “Ahh who?” he looked back and blushed seeing the blue haired hedgehog. “Sonic!”</p><p>“Hey Shadow, leaving so soon?” he said and began fondling his balls.</p><p>“Ahh,” he moaned shivering in pleasure, his cock grew hard again. “How did you know I was here?”</p><p>“I dunno, it’s hard to explain but when your around I just kinda get a sense.” He said, and Shadow blushed. “After Tails went to bed, I decided to check on ya and I got a little show.” He leaned down and spread his cheeks to see his twitching hole.</p><p>“Sonic I…ahh!” he tried to talk, but his words turned into a moan as the blue anthro licked his hole.</p><p>“Oh you got a nice little hole, here so naughty.” He said between licks, but each word had warm breath caress his entrance making him shudder. He thrust his tongue in, and began lapping his insides, he wiggled his tongue about causing Shadow to moan and began to drool.</p><p>His balls weren’t spared, and the double assault had Shadow coming on the ground. With Shadow dazed and high on his second release Sonic collected his seed to lube his cock. His arousal was an equal 9 inch length but his manhood was blue with a pink tip. He positioned himself and thrust into Shadow, the dark hedgehog moaning so high on pleasure and with his well prepped hole he felt no pain.</p><p>Sonic thrust in all the way in and Shadow was hard again. “Looks like you like my big cock.” He says reaching beneath him and taking hold of his length.</p><p>Shadow couldn’t hold back his words. “Yes!” he moaned, bucking into Sonic’s hand. He began to move, pulling out all the way to the tip only to thrust back in a second later. His balls smacked against Shadow’s and he began thrusting faster and faster.</p><p>Each thrust felt so good, filling Shadow up every time, and he went so fast it almost like he was never pulling out at all. The high speed friction had the dark anthro moaning, he fisted the ground and began meeting back his fellows hedgehog’s thrusts.</p><p>Sonic pumped him in time with his thrusts, and he just let the pleasure consume Shadow. Both were feeling the pleasure and with every thrust their balls met sending a surprising jolt of pleasure. Sonic covered his body with his own, the slight changed caused his cock to thrust deeper and brush something really good inside him.</p><p>“Ohhh Sonic!!” Shadow cried out as he came, his seed erupted all over Sonic’s hand.</p><p>“Shadow!” his top cried out as his inner muscles squeezed him to release. Sonic gave one final thrust and hit his sweet spot right as he came, spurt after spurt fired and hit right against his bundle of nerves. Shadow’s eyes rolled up as he had another orgasm and promptly fainted.</p><p>Sonic sighed as he pulled out his spent cock. “My sweet Shadow.” He said and placed a kiss on his lips.</p><p>He carried the dark hedgehog bridal style into their home. He held Shadow all night long, and when he woke up the next morning he didn’t feel lonely anymore.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>